The Power of Green 2: Purple Power
by SSBFreak
Summary: Longawaited sequel! Luigi's on another advanture, only this time, Maple's the victim! Can he and his team, some old and some new, pull through this time? LuigixDaisy, WaluigixMaple
1. Intro

**(Mushroom Kingdom Beach)**

It was a bright, summer day in the Mushroom Kingdom. The day was so nice that no one in the kingdom was doing any work. Everyone, even the fair, beautiful princess of the kingdom, was putting the great day to good use and having fun.

Because it was a great day, the Mushroom Kingdom Beach was almost completely full. The citizens were either playing in the sand or swimming in the ocean. One lone man, clad only in a pair of green swim trunks and a pair of sandals, walked through the crowd of people on the beach with two ice cream cones in his hands. Anyone looking at the man's thin body and smooth mustache could tell that it was Luigi Mario, the younger of the two famed Mario Brothers.

Luigi had gotten a lot more fans since his last adventure. Tatanga, an evil alien from Mario's past, and a group of mismatched villains had kidnapped Princess Daisy. At the time, Luigi didn't know what the reason was for, but he and a reluctant ally eventually found out that it was because of a mysterious object called the 'Power Crystal' that she had on her. The mission was a complete success, as Daisy was rescued before anything happened.

Luigi walked towards a beach towel, where Princess Daisy lay on her back. She was clad in a yellow swimsuit, a straw hat and a pair of shades. She lay under a beach umbrella as she relaxed so she wouldn't get sunburned.

"Hey, Daisy!" Luigi called out, getting his girlfriend's attention. "I got us some ice cream!"

Daisy sat up and removed her shades, accepting one of the cones Luigi brought back. "Thanks, sweetie." She replied with a smile.

Luigi sat down beside her. "Have you noticed the amount of people here?"

Daisy looked around. "Yeah. I never thought that the beach could hold so many people." She smiled slyly as she looked at Luigi. "I can even see the rest of your team here."

Luigi chuckled. "Come on, Daisy. That was months ago. You don't have to keep flattering me, you know."

"I know, but you were just so brave then, Luigi. How could I NOT keep talking about it?" Daisy asked.

"Well, you're not giving yourself enough credit. You did most of the work in that final battle, you know."

Luigi was in fact telling the truth. During the final battle in the last adventure, Luigi and Waluigi couldn't deal any damage unless Daisy weakened the monster by concentrating on the energy of the Power Crystals.

Shortly after the adventure finished, Luigi proposed to Daisy, who eagerly accepted. Surprisingly, Waluigi wasn't that upset or angry that Daisy had decided to marry Luigi. This was mainly because the purple plumber had actually found a girlfriend in Maple, a princess from another land.

Looking around the beach, Luigi indeed saw the five other members of the team he had during that adventure. Waluigi (and his brother, Wario) was playing a round of beach volleyball against Toad and Toadette (and losing pretty badly). Melody Pianissima, no longer a ghost, was swimming in the ocean, playing with Sonar, a strong, orange-clad, young Shyguy and a few of the Toad Town kids. Goombaria and the rest of her Goomba family were having a picnic on the beach. Finally, Fice T, a mushroom guard, was relaxing on a towel with his wife April, whom he had single-handedly rescued from King Boo's mansion after the adventure was over.

He then looked out into the ocean and saw Bowser waveboarding behind Funky Kong's boat. Yes, even Bowser and his kids had put the great day to good use and weren't even going to try attacking. His kids were even scattered around the beach, having fun with some of the others.

Luigi looked at his future-wife. "I'm going to go over and talk to Fice T." He said. "I'll be right back."

Daisy nodded as Luigi walked off. She then looked over her shoulder and saw Maple coming over with her little sister, Plum. "Hey, you two! How's everything going?"

Maple smiled. "Great. A lot better now that I actually have a boyfriend."

Plum quickly saw Diddy, Dixie and Tiny Kong making a huge sandcastle and looked at Maple. "Hey, sis? I'm gonna go over there and help build that sandcastle with the Kongs."

Maple nodded. "Okay. Go nuts."

After Plum scampered off, Daisy looked up at Maple again and took another lick of her ice cream. "No offense, but what made you choose Waluigi?"

The tan-haired golfing princess rubbed her head nervously. "Well, I just think I can see through the outer shell of that guy. I mean, he's not so bad. Not anything like his brother, really."

Daisy chuckled. "That's for sure. I'll give him that."

"I think he really likes me, though." Maple said. "I mean, honestly, have you seen him try to get you to like him in the past while?"

The brunette princess paused in thought. "Actually, no. I haven't thought about that yet. In fact, I've been mainly focused on the wedding Luigi and I are going to have."

"When is it going to happen, anyway?

"Give it about six more months and we should be married."

"Well, congratulations in advance, Daisy." Maple nodded. "I wish you the best of luck."

"Thanks, Maple." Daisy replied.

**(Unknown Location)**

In a dimly-lit room, seven shadowed figures stood in a perfect line, each of them staring at their leader, another showed figure, sitting on what looked like a throne of some sorts.

The leader sighed impatiently. "Have you fools found out what I wanted to know?"

A seemingly-overweight figure stepped forward. "Yeah. We found the girl."

"Why her?" A tall, incredibly-thin figure piped up. "I mean, there's nothing overly spectacular about this one."

"Yeah." A short figure with a large hat added. "This one isn't nearly as powerful as the brunette princess that a certain SOMEONE here tried kidnapping before."

A floating figure in the line snarled at the short one.

The leader slammed a fist onto the throne's arm. "Shut up! I am much more competent than that fool Tatanga!"

"That you are." A normal-sized figure with something on his head jumped in. "But this isn't going to be nearly as easy."

A huge figure with a giant club looked down at him. "Why would that be, punk?"

"Because what we're looking for is nothing LIKE the Power Crystals." The normal-sized figure folded his arms.

"AND we go against Luigi." An odd-shaped figure raised a hand. "If he find out, we in much trouble."

"If he finds out, then we'll just have to take him down." The leader replied. "Now, you all agreed to help me, so if you have to fight Luigi, then it's your own fault for stepping into this in the first place. Understand?"

The seven henchmen let out a collective groan, but nodded.

The leader nodded in return. "Good. Now get ready to strike tonight!"

**(Luigi's Mansion)**

Later that night, almost all was quiet in Luigi's Mansion. This was mainly because the occupants were currently having supper. Seated at the large table in the dining room were Luigi, Prof. E. Gadd, Melody Pianissima, Biff Atlas, Slim Bankshot, Shivers, Sonar, a mushroom child and their guest, Daisy.

Daisy wiped her mouth with her napkin and placed her fork on her plate. "That was a fantastic dinner, Shivers."

Shivers nodded as he stood up and started collecting plates. "Think nothing of it, your majesty." The former-ghost replied politely. "It's the least I could do for master Luigi's fiancée."

"No, the least you could do is stop calling me 'your majesty' and start calling me 'Daisy'." Daisy replied with a smirk.

"As well as stop calling me 'master'." Luigi added. "We've been over this a lot, Shivers."

Shivers shrugged. "It's just that I am extremely thankful that you have given us a second chance."

Biff nodded. "Yeah. We owe it to ya for getting King Boo out of our hair."

"That was ages ago, guys." Luigi chuckled. He then turned to the mushroom boy, one of three kids he had adopted during the past few months. "Keith, why don't you check up on Kappa and Krystal to see if they're still asleep while I help Shivers with the dishes?"

"Okay, daddy Weegie." The mushroom boy said as he got out of his chair and scurried out of the room.

"I hear that Waluigi and Maple are dating now." Melody said. "I never would have thought that they would end up together."

"Neither would I." Luigi said as he started picking up some dishes. "But then again, I'm happy for him. It's good to see that someone's finally accepted him."

"I know…But…It's WALUIGI…" Melody added. "He's not exactly the most romantic person on the block."

Daisy shrugged. "Maple sees something in Waluigi that no one else does."

"Speaking of Waluigi and Maple," Luigi said as he came from the kitchen to get some more dishes. "I heard that he's taken her out for dinner tonight."

**(Monstro Land)**

Waluigi and Maple walked through the land of Monstro Land, the kingdom Maple and Plum were the princesses of. Monstro Land was mainly made up of reformed monsters, trying to escape Bowser's wrath for defecting. Goombas, Koopas, Lakitus, Boos, almost every monster imaginable had at least one representative in the kingdom, and the two princesses had taken every last one of them in to live in the kingdom.

The plumber and princess linked arms as they walked towards the castle, where Waluigi would drop Maple off.

"Thanks for dinner, Waluigi." Maple said sweetly. "You're very kind."

Waluigi chuckled. "To be honest, I think you're the main reason for me being kind in the first place." He admitted. "Up until I met you, I have to admit that I wasn't really the nicest person around."

"Wario's bad attitude just rubbed off on you. That's all." Maple shrugged with a smile. "I think that you could change if given the chance."

"Well, I appreciate it, Maple." Waluigi replied. "I never thought anyone could actually like me. I mean, look at me! I'm probably the ugliest person in the Mushroom Kingdom."

Maple shrugged again. "Doesn't matter to me, Waluigi. I like you for who you are."

"Thanks again, Maple." Waluigi said. "I don't know what would have happened if I didn't meet you."

"Think nothing of it, Waluigi." Maple chuckled.

The two continued walking for about ten minutes, occasionally passing a citizen during the walk. Eventually, they arrived at the front gates to the castle Maple and Plum called home.

Maple stopped walking and looked at Waluigi. "Thanks again for dinner, Waluigi."

"It's the very least I could do. Believe me." Waluigi replied.

"Well, I guess I'll see you at the golf course tomorrow, then?"

Waluigi nodded. "For sure."

Maple stood in silence for a couple of seconds before planting a kiss of Waluigi's cheek. "Goodnight, then."

Waluigi, shocked over the kiss, nodded. "Yeah. Goodnight."

Maple walked through the gates and started walking towards the castle, leaving Waluigi standing outside. Waluigi turned around and sighed happily. "She kissed me. She actually kissed me!" He said to himself. "Nothing could ruin this night now!"

Suddenly, Waluigi heard a shrill scream coming from inside the gates. Instantly recognizing the scream as Maple's, Waluigi spun around and saw several shadowed figures standing around her, trying to keep her from escaping.

Waluigi's eyes snapped open. _"Maybe I spoke too soon!"_ He thought. "MAPLE!" With that, Waluigi rushed forward in an attempt to save the tan-haired girl.

One of the shadowed figures saw Waluigi coming and looked at the giant figure beside him. "We'll shut her up! You get that guy off our backs!"

The giant figure turned around, swinging his huge club at the same time. The giant weapon connected with Waluigi's face with a sickening crack, sending the purple plumber flying back several feet.

Waluigi landed on his back and blacked out instantly, the only thing on his mind being Maple.


	2. Recruiting

**(Luigi's Mansion)**

Luigi was up bright and early the next morning. After getting out of his bed (green, obviously), Luigi quickly got dressed and went downstairs. He knew that it was his turn to mow the lawn outside of his mansion, and doing that would be a lengthy task, so he wanted to get it done as soon as he could so he could get on with his day.

Shivers looked away from the kitchen table in time to see Luigi running past the doorway, heading towards the front door. "Oh! Master Luigi, aren't you hungry? I'm making pancakes."

"I'll have some breakfast when I'm finished mowing the lawn, thanks Shivers." Luigi replied. "I'll work up more of an appetite that way." He was about to go outside when he froze and looked back at the butler. "And one more thing: Don't call me 'master', Shivers. It makes me feel too important."

Luigi spent the next while pushing a lawnmower around the front yard of his mansion, being careful not to accidentally cut some of the flowers in the garden (Melody would have his head if he did). After spending ten minutes mowing the front yard, Luigi was getting ready to move to the back yard.

Suddenly, Luigi heard a loud crash coming from inside the mansion, quickly followed by a loud scream of pain. Instantly recognizing the scream as Melody's, Luigi let go of the lawnmower and rushed into the mansion.

Upon entering the mansion, Luigi quickly found the rest of the household gathering around Melody, whom was at the bottom of the stairway.

"What happened! What happened!" Luigi asked as he ran over to see what the matter was.

"Melody tripped and fell down the stairs!" Sonar piped up.

"I wasn't looking where I was going and missed a step." Melody said, trying to fight back tears of pain. "I can't move either of my legs!"

Biff picked Melody off the ground and held her in his arms. "We need to get her to the doctor, and fast!"

Luigi nodded. "Yeah, but how! We need to get there quickly and we don't have a fast way to get there!"

"Oh, yes you do, my boy!" E. Gadd jumped in. "Biff, load her onto my hoverbike in the garage. We'll get her to the doctor in a flash!"

Biff nodded and followed Gadd out of the room, knowing that Melody required quick attention before things got worse.

**(Later…)**

An hour later and Melody was back in the mansion. She was now sitting on the living room couch, both of her legs (declared broken) in casts going to the knees. The rest of the house (minus the two babies Luigi had adopted, whom were still asleep) were gathered around her once again.

"Man! This stinks!" Melody said, frustrated with her current condition. "I'm supposed to spend eight weeks with these things on and I need to teach my students piano every Wednesday!"

"Well, the doctor gave you a wheelchair, so at least you'll be able to move around and do the lessons." Slim replied.

The small mushroom boy, Keith, tugged on Luigi's overalls. "Is auntie Mewody gonna be awwight, daddy Weegie?"

Luigi nodded. "She's going to be fine, Keith."

Suddenly, everyone heard a loud, hard knocking coming from the front door. Shivers scratched his head. "I wonder who that could be." He said as he went over to the door to open it.

When Shivers started opening it, the person at the door threw it open, slamming poor Shivers into the wall. In came a frenzied Waluigi, who quickly spotted Luigi in the living room and ran over.

Shivers, laying on the floor, lifted his index finger into the air. "It's for you, Master Luigi." He said weakly.

Luigi raised an eyebrow. "Waluigi? What're you doing here?"

The response Luigi got was the purple-clad plumber grabbing him by the overall straps and shaking him violently. "I never thought I'd actually say this, but I really need your help!" He said frantically.

Luigi broke away from his rival and shook his head to regain his senses. "What the hey are you talking about?"

"Some crooks attacked Monstro Land last night and kidnapped Maple!" Waluigi shouted. "When I tried to stop them, one of them swung a huge club and knocked me unconscious!"

"Maple's been kidnapped!" Luigi asked. "What for? She's not exactly the most powerful princess around."

"That's what I've been trying to figure out since I came back to my senses this morning!" Waluigi insisted.

"Have you told Wario about this yet?" Luigi asked.

"The only thing he'd be interested in is if there would be a reward for her return." Waluigi sighed. "That's why I need your help finding her! I wouldn't be coming to you for help if I wasn't completely desperate! I mean, come on! I helped you rescue Daisy those months ago, so the least you could do is repay the favor!"

Luigi nodded. "I didn't say I wouldn't." He replied, trying to calm the hysteric, lanky plumber. "I'll help, but neither of us know where to start."

Waluigi sighed in relief, happy that he had found some help. "Well, I say we get a team together and start looking then." He suggested. "Do you think we could get the old team back together?"

"Oh, man! Your timing couldn't be worse!" Melody cried from the couch. "I fell down the stairs earlier today and broke both my legs! It looks like I won't be able to go with you guys this time."

Luigi sighed. "It's okay, Melody. We'll find someone else." He then looked down at the small, orange Shyguy at his feet. "You in, Sonar?"

"Well…" Sonar rubbed the back of his head nervously. "My teacher is giving me a lot of homework every day, and since I'm starting to get lower grades, he's been watching me like a hawk, not letting me have any time off in school." He admitted. "If I went, he'd fail me for sure."

Waluigi grunted. "Great. We're already down two people."

"No, you're only down one." Biff piped up, standing straight.

"What do you mean, Biff?" Luigi asked.

The tall, blonde-haired muscleman looked down at Luigi. "I'll accompany you as the muscle of the team this time, Luigi." He offered.

"You mean it?" Luigi asked. "You'd come with us even though it's dangerous."

"Yeah, Biff." Melody said from the couch. "In the last adventure, King Boo almost killed me."

"It's the least I could do." Biff said. "Like Waluigi said, they're already down two people, so if I went, it would be one less person they have to worry about."

"Well, now that our team is up to three, now what?" Waluigi asked.

"We'll see if Fice T and Goombaria can come along." Luigi explained. "We'll go from there once we find out."

**(Goomba Village)**

Luigi climbed out of a warp pipe, reached in and pulled Waluigi out after him. The two plumbers were now in Goomba Village, which was just two small buildings and a giant tree by the fence.

"Picking up the Goomba girl?" Waluigi asked.

"Or at least seeing if she can tag along." Luigi replied. "You saw how much of a help she was the last time."

Waluigi sighed. "Yeah. I hate to admit it, but you're right."

Luigi quickly spotted Goombaria, a Goomba girl with a bow on her head, helping her mother in the garden. The two plumbers walked over to the two.

Goommama was the first to see Luigi and Waluigi coming over. "Oh! Hello, you two!" She greeted.

Goombaria turned and saw her two former team-mates. The look on her face instantly brightened. "Luigi! Waluigi! It's great to see you!" She said as she scurried over to the two plumbers. "What brings you here?"

"Business, I'm afraid." Luigi replied. "Look, you know of Princess Maple, right?"

Goombaria nodded. "Yeah. Why?"

"Because she was kidnapped last night!" Waluigi blurted out. "Green-boy here is trying to reassemble some of the team and go save her and we want you to come along!"

The small Goomba girl's eyes snapped wide as her mouth fell open. "You want me to go with you again, Luigi?" Goombaria asked, stunned.

Luigi cast a glare at Waluigi. "Yes, but I wouldn't have put it as direct as Waluigi."

Goombaria looked at her mother. "Can I go, mom! Can I can I can I!"

Goommama sighed and looked up at Luigi. "Will you promise to take care of her, Luigi?"

Luigi raised a hand. "I swear. I will protect everyone on my team with my life."

"Then you can go with them if you want, Goombaria." The kind Goomba mother told her daughter with a smile.

Goombaria leapt into the air with glee and threw herself at her mother. "Oh, thank you, mom!" Luigi would bet that the two were hugging each other despite the fact that neither of them had any arms. "I promise I'll be a good girl on the adventure and do all sorts of chores when I get back!"

"Awwww!" Everyone heard Goombario whine. "Now she's been on more adventures than me!"

"Just let your little sister have the adventure, boy." Goompapa scolded. "You should be glad that she's helping Luigi."

"You don't have to come with us right now, Goombaria." Luigi said. "Just be sure to show up at my mansion at two this afternoon."

Goombaria nodded. "I'll be there, Luigi!"

After bidding farewell to the Goomba family, Luigi and Waluigi started their trek back to the warp pipe to continue the search.

"Well, that half the original team completed." Waluigi commented.

"Yeah, now let's just hope Fice T will be willing to come on another adventure." Luigi said.

**(Forever Forest Entrance)**

"Whaddya mean you don't wanna come!" Waluigi shouted.

After arriving back in Toad Town, Luigi and Waluigi quickly went to the post of Fice T, the guard with a fear of ghosts. Unfortunately for them, he wasn't too keen on going this time.

Fice T sighed. "Look, no offense. It's just that I don't want to go this time." The blue-capped guard replied.

"Why not?" Luigi asked.

"Those months ago, just after the adventure we had, I stormed King Boo's mansion all by myself and saved my wife from spending an eternity trapped inside a painting like Mario could have been." Fice T said. "I hadn't seen her for half a year, Luigi. I want to spend some more time with her and make up for lost time."

Luigi nodded. "I understand that and totally respect your decision, Fice T." The green-clad plumber replied. "But do you know of anyone that may be able to come with us is your place?"

Fice T pondered this for a second. "Do you have someone on your team has the power of fire on your team yet?" He asked. Waluigi cleared his throat. "Well, NORMAL fire ability."

"Melody broke her legs earlier today." Luigi replied.

"Is she alright?"

"She's fine, but she can't go this time. That means that we don't have someone that has the power of natural fire."

Fice T smirked. "Then you may wanna stop by Twilight Town. I know someone there that fights with fire."

**(Twilight Town)**

"This place gives me the creeps." Waluigi muttered as he followed Luigi through Twilight Town.

Luigi looked up at a tree and saw two pitch blackbirds staring down at him. "You and me both, but we need to find Fice T's friend."

The two plumbers continued walking. Once they were out of hearing range, one of the birds looked at the other. "I wonder who those two shmucks were." The other bird shrugged.

Luigi saw a creepy-looking villager standing aside and went over to him. "Excuse us, sir? But do you know where we can find this girl?" He asked, showing the villager a picture.

The villager scanned over the picture and nodded. "Yeah. She's over in that house over there."

Luigi and Waluigi entered the house they were directed at and quickly spotted a purple girl with pink hair talking to a couple more villagers.

"Are you Vivian?" Luigi asked. The girl turned around, showing a purple head with only a mouth visible.

"Oh!" Vivian gasped. "You're Luigi! The brother of Mario!"

Luigi nodded. "You know who I am?"

"Are you kidding? Mario told me all about you during the adventure I had with him!" Vivian replied. The villagers she had been talking to had now wandered off.

Waluigi suddenly noticed that Vivian had no legs, and instead had a spout connecting her to the floor. "You're a ghost? Fice T told us that he was a friend of his." The lanky plumber observed. "I thought that guy was afraid of ghosts."

"I'm not exactly a ghost." Vivian pointed out. "I'm from a race called 'Shadows'."

Luigi shrugged. "Well, I know that this is going to sound weird, but we need your help for something important."

"Like what?" Vivian asked.

"Princess Maple of Monstro Land has been kidnapped by who-knows-what and we need a team to help get her back." Waluigi explained. "One of our original team members isn't able to come and we need someone who can control fire."

"So you want me to come!" Vivian asked, clearly excited.

"That's more or less it." Luigi replied. "You interested?"

"I sure am!" Vivian replied. "Now I can boast to having an adventure with each of the Mario brothers!"

"That's great!" Luigi said as he pulled a piece of paper and pen from his pocket. As quickly as he could, he scribbled something down and handed the piece of paper to the young-looking Shadow Siren. "That's the address for my mansion." Luigi explained. "Show up at two this afternoon and we'll start."

Vivian nodded. "I'll be there!"

"Great. See you then."

**(Mushroom Kingdom)**

"Well, now what?" Waluigi asked as he and Luigi walked through Toad Town once more. "We're still down one person."

Luigi looked at his watch. "I dunno, but I need to get going."

"For what?"

"I promised Daisy I'd meet her at the diner at ten-thirty. That's in ten minutes." Luigi explained. "I have to go tell her that the date will have to be cancelled. You go on ahead to the mansion and I'll meet you there."

Waluigi nodded. "Okay. Just don't take too long."

Waluigi walked off, continuing towards Luigi's Mansion alone. Luigi then turned a different way and started walking towards a small diner. He quickly reached the front door to the diner and walked in, causing the bell above the door to give off a light ring.

The mushroom waiter behind the counter looked up and saw Luigi come in. "Hey, big guy! Howzit hanging?" He greeted.

"Great, Sushi." Luigi replied. He quickly spotted a familiar brown-haired princess sitting at a table. He went over to her.

Daisy looked up at Luigi and smiled. "Hey, Luigi."

"Hey, Daisy." Luigi replied, rubbing the back of his head nervously. "Look, I'm real sorry, but-"

"The date will have to wait?" Daisy asked with a smirk.

Luigi jumped. "How the heck did you know?"

"I saw you talking with Waluigi through the window." Daisy pointed out. "Whenever you two talk together, I know something big is happening." She raised an eyebrow. "Care to enlighten me on what's going on?"

Luigi sighed. "Okay. Maple's been kidnapped."

This time it was Daisy who jumped. "WHAT!" She screamed, making everyone else in the diner jump as well. "By who!"

"We don't know." Luigi shrugged. "I'm putting another team together, because Melody, Sonar and Fice T aren't able to come this time. In fact, we're still down one person."

"Then I guess there's only one thing for me to say." Daisy sighed.

"What's that?"

Daisy promptly stood up. "I'm going too!"

"WHAT!" Luigi shouted, again making everyone in the diner jump.

"Look, I know I can help, Luigi." Daisy assured. "The last time, I was nothing more than a damsel in distress. I want to show you what I can do to help save Maple!"

"What can you do?"

Daisy smirked slyly. "You'll see."

Seeing that Daisy wouldn't back off, Luigi sighed. "Okay, but I swear I'll kill myself if anything happens to you."

"Don't worry about me, Luigi. I promise that I'll be fine this time."

**(Luigi's Mansion)**

For Waluigi, two o'clock took way too long to arrive. But eventually, all six members of the team had arrived at the mansion. Currently, they were all forming a circle of seven (with E. Gadd being the seventh) around a small table in Gadd's lab. Gadd was scribbling out several notes on a huge sheet of paper.

"Okay, here's my plan, Luigi!" Gadd said as he proceeded to sketch. "You and Goombaria will attack from the right and take all of the villains off guard. Daisy and Vivian will then sneak around the villains while they're distracted and provide an access for the rest of the team to get into the base. Once inside, Waluigi and Biff will create a distraction here while the rest of the team will go in and save Maple. I'll be waiting outside the base in the Gadd Jet for everyone to return so we can have a quick takeoff and get out of there within fifteen minutes!" When he finished, Gadd swelled his chest and looked prouder than ever.

Luigi scratched his head. "Uh…Professor? None of us have any idea where the villains are hiding out." He explained.

Gadd's chest promptly deflated. "Oh, yeah." The old man said. Waluigi smacked himself in the forehead.

"Look, why don't we start with asking around Toad Town?" Goombaria piped up. "That's how we got started the last time."

"Yeah, but we don't know who we could possibly start with." Biff sighed. "Going through all of Toad Town could take a while."

"And we don't know how much time Maple has." Daisy finished. "This could be tough."

Vivian scratched her head. "I still don't know why Maple was the one kidnapped in the first place."

"That's the million-dollar question, Vivian." Luigi replied. "I'm sure we'll find out as the adventure goes on."

"Well, what are we standing around for!" Waluigi asked. "We've got a princess to save and we're wasting time!"

"He's right." Daisy told Luigi. "We ARE losing precious time here."

Luigi nodded. "Okay. You all know that this could be a dangerous adventure, right?" Everyone on his team nodded. "Are you also aware that we don't know what we're up against and this could result in one of us getting severely hurt?" Again, everyone nodded.

The green plumber placed his hand out. "Who's in?"

Waluigi placed his hand on top of his rival's. "Maple's counting on me. I intend to save her."

Daisy placed her hand on top of Waluigi's. "I'm in, Luigi. Maple's a good friend of mine and I don't want to sit by while she could be in extreme danger."

Biff placed his large hand on top of the growing pile of hands. "I'll be sure to provide as much muscle as I can, Luigi. Mel may not be able to come, but I'll make it up."

Vivian too placed her hand on top of the pile. "These dangers don't scare me, Luigi. I'll do what I can to lend a helping hand in battle."

Because she didn't have hands, Goombaria jumped on top of the pile of hands. "I'm going to show you how much I've improved since the last adventure, Luigi. I say 'Bring it on!'" The Goomba girl said.

Luigi again nodded as the team pulled their hands away. "Okay, team! For the second time, let's go!"


	3. Klub Kremling

**(Unknown Location)**

Back in the villain's hideaway, the mysterious leader tapped impatient fingers on the arm of his throne. The group of lackeys had come back with the princess, as directed, and were now ready to begin their missions and put the plan into action.

"Even still, this Luigi fellow may prove to be a problem." The leader mused. "I can't take any chances here. I need to get my men to take him out as they search."

"Boss! I'm ready to go!"

Looking up from his thinking, the leader saw the huge figure walking into the room, his huge club slung over his shoulder.

"I trust you, boss, but are you sure this won't end up like Tatanga's plan?" The figure asked in a deep voice.

"YES!" The leader shouted. "Now, I expect you to get to the Ancient Essence before that shrimpy plumber and his friends do!"

The huge figure stepped out of the shadows, revealing a huge, muscled Kremling. "No problem." Kudgel said confidently. "This will be WAY easier than fighting those stupid Kongs."

"For your sake, I should hope so. You wouldn't want me shipping you back to K. Rool, now would you?"

The huge Kremling gulped. "N-No, sir."

**(Luigi's Mansion)**

Luigi scratched his head as he and his team left his mansion, stepping out into the midday sun. "Well, where do we go now?" He asked. "We don't know of anyone that may be able to help us."

"Yeah. I doubt Russ T. will be able to help us this time. He doesn't have much knowledge of foreign lands, including Monstro Land." Goombaria muttered.

"Well, who do we go to, then!" Waluigi asked, waving his arms in a comedic way.

Luigi sighed, looked at Waluigi and started waving his arms as well. "We don't know! That's what we're trying to figure out!"

"Well, we need to hurry! I wanna save Maple!"

"I know you're worried about her! We all are!"

"Then why don't we know who to go to by now!"

"Be patient for crying out loud!"

"I bet that if it was Daisy in danger, you'd be as frantic as I am now!"

"Don't change the subject, Waluigi!"

"I'm not, punk!"

The others watched as Luigi and Waluigi continued shouting at each other, each of them constantly waving their arms in the air. Vivian sighed. "Guys."

"Look, I'm sure if we put our heads together, we could find out who to go to!" Luigi insisted.

"How could you be so freaking calm!" Waluigi screamed. "We have a princess to rescue!"

"Guys." Vivian tried again.

"Waluigi, just calm the heck down! It won't help Maple in the least!"

"Neither will standing around doing nothing!"

"Guys!" Vivian said, louder this time.

"Whaddya mean my feet stink!"

"I didn't say that! I said your brother's did!"

"Finally! Something we agree on!"

"GUYS!" Vivian shouted and snapped her fingers, causing the ground beneath the two bickering plumbers. This put an abrupt end to the argument, but it also sent both plumbers high into the air.

The two plumbers landed on the ground, and quickly cast two dark looks at the Shadow Siren. "WHAT!" They shouted at the same time.

"I was trying to say that maybe we should try Mr. Toadsworth!" Vivian explained, frustrated. "He's been all over the place. He might know what the hey's going on."

Luigi and Waluigi sat in silence before looking at each other. "Why is it always the newbie that comes up with the best suggestions?" Waluigi asked.

"You got me." Luigi shrugged as he got up. "Well, it's a start, so let's go check."

**(Peach's Castle)**

Luigi knocked on the front door to Peach's castle, hoping that someone was in. Luckily, before too long, the door opened, revealing a blue-capped mushroom guard.

"Oh! Hey, Luigi!" The guard greeted. "You here to see Peach?"

"Actually, it's Toadsworth we want to see." Luigi said. "Is he in at all?"

"Of course." The guard opened the door further to let everyone in. "He's in the library."

"Uh…Where's the library?" Biff asked, looking around the huge foyer of the castle.

"Down the hallway, third door on the left." The guard pointed out. "You can't miss it."

"Thank you muchly." Luigi said as he led his team down the hallway.

The team quickly arrived at the door to the library. Luigi twisted the doorknob and opened the door.

Inside was the library of the castle, obviously filled to the rim with volumes upon volumes of books stacked on what looked like an endless amount of shelves. And at the top of one of the shelves, looking through a list of books, was Toadsworth.

"Hey, Toadsworth!" Luigi called out.

The old toad, caught off guard by Luigi's shout, slipped off the shelf and landed on his back. Toadworth was stunned, but quickly got up and dusted himself off.

"What were you doing up there, Toadsworth?" Daisy asked.

"Just checking through the 'G' section of books, princess." Toadsworth replied. "Having a heck of a time finding anything, though."

Luigi looked up. "Uh…Toadsworth? That's the 'S' section." He pointed out.

The elderly toad chuckled with a shrug. "Oh. Well, there you are, then."

Waluigi looked at Luigi. "And we need this guys help…WHY?"

Luigi ignored him. "Look, Toadsworth. We need your help."

"Really?" Toadsworth asked. "I can actually assist one of the Mario brothers in a quest?"

"Yes." Daisy nodded. "We're wondering what you know about the history of Monstro Land."

Toadsworth scratched his chin. "Well, in fact, I have a book around here that may help."

"Really?" Goombaria asked. "Where is it?"

"Is THIS what you're looking for?" A new voice asked.

Everyone turned and saw a huge reptile with a giant club standing with an old-looking book in his other hand.

Toadsworth's eyes snapped open. "That's the book! That reptile has the book!"

"What the heck IS it!" Biff asked.

"The freak that knocked me out when I tried to save Maple!" Waluigi growled.

"A Kremling." Luigi observed. "Workers for K. Rool, the rival of the Kong clan. One fact to consider is that the bigger the Kremling, the dumber they are."

"So this one is the dumbest possible, then?" Vivian asked with a smirk.

Kudgel frowned. "You've got some nerve insulting the strongest Kremling in the clan!" He shouted. "If you don't mind, I'll be taking this because it has something I'm looking for. Now if you'll excuse me…"

With that, Kudgel raced at the team, swinging his club at the same time. He knocked Biff and Luigi out of the way as he charged past, plowing through the door leading back into the hallway.

Daisy helped Luigi to his feet. "That lizard just took that book!"

"We need that book!" Goombaria shouted. "Let's go after him!"

The team raced into the hallway in time to see Kudgel racing towards the front dor of the castle. With one quick swing of his giant club, the huge Kremling knocked both guards away from the door. Kudgel ran through the door with the team hot on his heels, each of them looking intent of stopping the huge lizard.

Kudgel paid no mind to whatever citizen he bowled over during his trek to the edge of Toad Town. In fact, he took a coupe of swings along the way to clear his path. Luigi's team kept pressing on, as the book that Kudgel was holding was going to be of great value to them on the quest.

**(Soon…)**

Eventually, the team had chased Kudgel clear out of the town. The huge Kremling pressed on, Toadsworth's book in his huge hand. He was determined to get what he needed to get, but in order to do that, he needed to lose Luigi's team.

Kudgel looked ahead to see where he was going, then saw something that made his almost non-existent eyebrows raise. Thinking quickly, he swung his club and leapt into the air at the same time. He slammed his club into his target, leapt over whatever it was and continued running.

Luigi's team, however, had to come to a halt, as whatever this was, it was taking up the whole path.

"Great! We can't go on!" Luigi sighed.

"What IS it, anyway?" Goombaria asked, eyeing the huge, red object on the path.

"It looks like a Koopa shell, but that's impossible…" Vivian said.

Suddenly, the huge, red object moved, turning to face the team. Everyone stepped back in shock as the object turned out to be a gigantic, red-shelled Koopa with a pair of large glasses on his head.

"You just hit me, pal!" The giant reptile shouted, pointing at Luigi. "No one hits Kent C. Koopa from behind and gets away with it!"

Luigi frantically waved his hands in front of his face. "I-I didn't! It was the guy we're chasing down!"

"Such a cheap lie!" Kent C scoffed. "You're asking for a fight, my friend, and I intend to give you one for that cowardly shot!"

"Looks like I got no way around it, now." Luigi muttered to himself.

**(BATTLE: START!)**

**(MINI-BOSS: KENT C. KOOPA)**

**(HEALTH: 3 HP)**

Kent C ran at Luigi, but it looked more the less like a walk to Luigi. Deciding to get rid of the guy the usual Koopa way, Luigi leapt into the air as the huge Koopa ran underneath him. Lashing out his foot in midair, Luigi struck Kent C's shell. Imagine his surprise when he noticed that it didn't do anything.

"Was that a kick?" Kent C laughed as Luigi touched the ground. "My shell is way too tough for your puny attacks!"

"_He's right."_ Luigi thought. _"Looks like I'll have to find a different way to defeat him."_

Kent C ducked into his shell and spun himself (slowly) at the green plumber. Realizing that there was no way to damage him like that, Luigi jumped into the air again, off Kent C's shell and back on the other side of the path. Seeing that he had missed, Kent C got out of his shell again, turned and charged again.

"There's got to be a way to beat this guy!" Luigi pondered as he jumped again. "Everyone has a weak point!"

In the air, Luigi landed a hard karate chop to Kent C's chest. Unfortunately, this too did little more than faze the giant. Kent C laughed once more. "What a lame attack! That didn't even hurt!"

Stepping back a couple of steps, Kent C smirked. "Now it's time to show off my new move! Get a load of my 'Invincible Whirlwind'!"

After rearing back for a split second, Kent C lashed himself out, ducking into his shell at the same time. Luigi watched as Kent C spun at high speeds, straight at him.

"_Man."_ Luigi thought as he once again jumped over the huge Koopa. _"This guy's a complete wannabe. That's a cheap ripoff of Bowser's Whirling Fortress."_

Once Kent C got to the end of his spin, he quickly got out of his shell and started wobbling in place, holding his head.

Luigi smirked. "That last attack made him dizzy! Now's my chance!"

Luigi tried attacking with a hard punch to the stomach, but unfortunately Kent C's stomach was as hard as his shell.

Kent C quickly recovered from his dizzy spell and looked down at Luigi. "I told you! You have nothing that can get past my defenses!"

Luigi growled in anger. "Why doesn't anything work!" He shouted. Suddenly, he felt an odd feeling coming from his hand. Looking at it, he saw that his anger had activated his Thunderhand.

Kent C's eyes sprang open in horror from behind his glasses. Bad memories of fighting Watt, one of Mario's past partners, flooded back. The giant stepped back and hysterically ducked into his shell again.

Luigi saw the fear in the giant's eyes and a light suddenly went on inside his head. He didn't have time to ponder further, as Kent C had spun himself at Luigi again. Running to the side, he allowed the titanic Koopa to pass by.

Realizing that he had again missed his target, Kent C climbed out of his shell and spun around to face Luigi. "I need to take him out before he finds my weakness!" He said as he ducked into his shell and did another Invincible Whirlwind.

Luigi luckily saw this coming and leapt over the attack. Once Kent C spun a little more, he sprang out of his shell and wobbled in place.

Seeing his chance, Luigi ran at the giant reptile, charging his Thunderhand at the same time. Leaping into the air, Luigi slammed his palm into Kent C's face and activated the attack, filling the giant with a lot of electricity. **(HIT)**

Kent C toppled over, but quickly jumped to his feet. "No! He's found my weakness!" He wailed. He quickly ran (walked) at Luigi, hoping to trample him.

Unfortunately for the gigantic Koopa, Luigi saw the attack coming a mile away. The green plumber ran at Kent C, dove at him and slid on the ground between the giant's legs.

Kent C stopped running (although it took him a couple seconds) and turned around. Ducking into his shell again, Kent C spun himself at Luigi normally.

Luigi pondered the battle as he leapt over Kent C. _"Okay. This is going to be easy. All I need to do is wait for this guy to rip off Bowser's moves, let him get dizzy and nail him with my Thunderhand. This shouldn't be too hard."_

The green plumber then saw Kent C still spinning in his shell, towards the rest of the team. Everyone jumped out of the way, leaving nothing in the way for Kent C to run into other than a tree. This, however, acted as a bumper, as the giant shell bounced off the tree rather than mow it down. Luigi had to jump over this as well.

After passing under Luigi a second time, Kent C popped out of his shell and spun around to look down at Luigi. "You are really starting to annoy me! I don't like people who annoy me!"

Deciding to try his new attack again, Kent C spun himself at Luigi, this time doing another Invincible Whirlwind. Luigi easily jumped over the attack, landed and waited for Kent C to come out of his shell.

The giant did. As Kent C stood in place, wobbling in dizziness, Luigi ran up and slammed another charged Thunderhand into his face. **(HIT)**

"D'oh!" Kent C shouted as he fell onto his back. "This isn't going as well as I had hoped…"

"You mean that you were actually EXPECTING to win with slow moves like that?" Luigi asked with a smirk.

Kent C roared in anger. "You're in for it now, pal!" He shouted as he leapt into the air and came down hard.

Luigi ran to avoid the attack. _"This guy keeps stealing Bowser's moves! Can't he come up with anything good on his own?" _He thought as Kent C leapt into the air again.

The huge Koopa slammed into the ground again, but Luigi had quickly avoided by running to the side. Kent C tried his powerbomb move one more time, but Luigi avoided it again.

Seeing that his last resort attack wasn't getting him anywhere, Kent C spun himself at Luigi normally again. Luigi easily avoided the attack, but kept his eyes on the retreating shell.

Just as Luigi predicted, Kent C bounced off another tree and continued spinning at him. The green-clad plumber quickly jumped again. He then saw Kent C bouncing off yet another tree. This time, he didn't have time to jump. Instead, Luigi dove to the side as Kent C passed by.

Now that his spin had missed three times in a row, Kent C jumped out of his shell. "Okay! This is my last chance! I need to make it count!" He said as he reared back. "Invincible Whirlwind!"

Luigi smirked.

The plumber jumped to avoid Kent C as he spun by at high speeds. Kent C wildly spun for a few more feet before popping out of his shell again. He staggered in place, trying to keep himself from falling over.

Luigi ran at Kent C, leapt up to his face and gave the giant Koopa a final mouthful of electricity. **(HIT)**

"No…" Kent C said as he fell onto his back. "…How could…I let myself…Be defeated…"

Folding his arms, Luigi stood triumphant over his opponent. "Next time, try thinking before you attack." He said.

**(END BATTLE – LUIGI WINS)**

Everyone standing at the sidelines watched as Kent C jumped to his feet and ran away crying. They saw that his retreat was faster than his run during the battle. Luigi shook his head and sighed. "Thanks to that guy holding us up, that huge lizard with the club escaped."

"Then let's go after him!" Vivian shouted, pumping her fist into the air. "He couldn't have gone far!"

"He went that way!" Waluigi pointed out. "Let's go get him!"

The team of six ran off in the direction Kudgel had fled after striking Kent C, hoping to catch up and figure out what he wanted the old book for.

Everyone searched the path for any trace of Kudgel for a good while, but were unable to find anything that would point in the right direction. Nothing along the path looked like a two-ton Kremling had ran through it.

"This is pathetic!" Waluigi ripped his hat off his head in anger. "How long have we been freaking searching for!"

"I don't know." Daisy sighed. "This is taking way too long."

"Wait." Luigi said as he walked over to a tree-covered path along the side of the road. "Take a look at this, guys."

Everyone else curiously walked over to where Luigi was and inspected the path he was in front of. The two trees on either side of the narrow path were pushed aside, bending over a good amount. This showed that something too big for the narrow walkway had recently passed through.

"He went that way!" Vivian pointed out.

"Gee! Ya THINK so!" Waluigi asked sarcastically.

"Well, we have a lead!" Luigi said. "Let's go!"

The team started running through the path that had been opened up to them, hoping to see where Kudgel had run off too.

**(Later…)**

Eventually, the team pushed their way to the end of the path. Once they did, they looked around and saw that they had arrived in Gusty Gulch.

"How the heck did we get here!" Waluigi asked, looking around.

"You mean that we could have taken this path in the last adventure and avoided Forever Forest altogether!" Goombaria asked Luigi.

Luigi scratched his head. "I had no idea that path existed. We'll have to remember that for when we need to get here faster."

"Well, let's go ask someone if they've seen that muscle-bound idiot!" Biff suggested.

The team quickly saw that they were close to the village of Boos. Going into the village, they saw that the place looked pretty deserted for a change.

"I wonder where everyone is…" Luigi said as he looked around.

"Let's take a look around." Vivian said.

The team walked further into the village and suddenly saw why there wasn't anyone hanging around. The entire village of Boos were standing in the way of a very-frustrated Kudgel, preventing him from going any further.

"Let me go ahead, you punks!" Kudgel shouted. "If you lot weren't already dead, I'd kill you all for holding me up!"

"There's no way we'd let someone like you through!" One of the Boos shouted. "Not after the way you rudely plowed down poor Charlie on your way through!"

"There he is!" Daisy shouted. "Let's go get him!"

Kudgel spun around and saw the team rushing at him. "Oh, crap!" He shouted, turning around and plowing through the crowd of Boos anyway.

The team chased Kudgel through the village, but the huge Kremling ended up getting away again, jumping into off the main road and running towards the edge of a cliff a couple miles away.

"He's going towards Jagged Stone Cliff!" Luigi pointed out. "After him!"

"Why the heck is he going towards the cliff?" Daisy asked as she jumped off the road after Luigi.

"Something tells me we're about to find out!" Vivian replied.

The team raced after Kudgel the whole way to the cliff. Once Kudgel reached the dge of the cliff, he skidded to a halt and spun around to face the team.

The huge Kremling smirked as he held the book out. "You want the book that badly?" He asked. He held his hand over the book a couple of seconds. Then, much to the team's surprise, a white mist of some kind was pulled from the pages in the book and flew into a device in Kudgel's other hand. Once the strange mist was fully out of it, Kudgel held the book over the edge of the cliff. "Then catch!"

With that, Kudgel dropped the book over the cliff, down into the valley hundreds of feet below.

Vivian zoomed past the huge Kremling and stepped off the cliff. Because she was always anchored to the ground, she wouldn't be injured by the fall anyway. On her way back to ground level, Vivian caught the book and held it safely in her hands as she reached the floor of the valley.

Kudgel saw this from the top of the cliff. He growled, not knowing Vivian would have been able to do that.

"Hey, loser!"

Kudgel turned around and saw Biff walking away from the team, pounding his fist into his palm. "After everything you've put us through, you'd better tell us everything you know!"

Kudgel smirked. "Well, look at that." Raising his club, Kudgel reached for a device on his wrist at the same time. "A challenge!"

Biff narrowed his eyes. "So, you wanna do this the hard way, eh?" He asked. "Okay! Let's go!"

Biff ran at Kudgel and swung his fist. He connected it with the Kremling's huge club, but once he did, both giants vanished from sight.

**(The Sky)**

The next thing Biff knew, he quickly saw that he wasn't in Gusty Gulch anymore. Instead, he was on a stone block floating high above the clouds. The bodybuilder had nowhere to move and Kudgel was nowhere to be seen.

"Where the heck am I?" Biff asked, looking around.

Suddenly some for stone blocks lifted up from below, connecting with the one Biff was standing on. Soon, the stone blocks had formed one gigantic square with stone pillars scattered around.

The last stone square rose from the cloudy abyss below, carrying Kudgel. The Kremling slapped his club into his palm several times. "Is the big, bad bodybuilder scared yet?"

"Cheap tricks like this won't scare me!" Biff shouted. "But where the heck are we? Is this the Nth Dimension that Mel told us about?"

Kudgel chuckled. "Nope. This is still the Mushroom Kingdom. We're just floating high above the skies. Our boss didn't like recent risks of constantly going to the Nth Dimension anyway. Especially with what's at stake here."

"What are you up to, then?" Biff interrogated.

"Sorry. I've already spoken too much." Kudgel said getting into a stance. "Now, let's see how strong you REALLY are."

**(BATTLE: START!)**

**(BOSS: KRUDGEL)**

**(HEALTH: 3 HP)**

Biff lunged at Kudgel and lashed out with both fists. Both of Biff's powerful fists struck Kudgel in the chest, but to the bodybuilder's shock, it did nothing other than make the Kremling flinch.

"Surprised?" Kudgel asked with a smirk. Without giving Biff a chance to reply, Kudgel swung his club, striking the blonde man in the side of the face. Biff flew back several feet and landed on his side.

Luckily, this didn't hurt Biff all that much. He quickly jumped to his feet and glared at Kudgel. "You're gonna pay for that, lizard!"

The blonde man rushed forward again, hoping to do some damage this time. However, this attack proved to be just as pointless as the last. Biff bounced off Kudgel's body once again.

"Are you quite finished yet?" Kudgel asked as if he was starting to get bored. "Because it is now MY turn to attack!"

Kudgel ran at Biff, swinging his club wildly. Biff quickly dodged the blow by running to the side. The giant Kremling was going so fast that he couldn't stop for another three seconds. Once he came to a complete stop, Kudgel charged again, being careful not to plow through the pillars on the arena. Biff dove to the side and allowed the club-wielding strongman to pass by.

As soon as Kudgel noticed that he was no longer running at his target, he tried stopping. It took him another few seconds, but Kudgel finally managed to come to a stop. However, once he did, he felt like he was going to topple over from the sudden halt in movement. Kudgel tried to regain his balance, and this gave Biff enough time to run from his hiding place and land a hard right hook into the square of Kudgel's back.

Once again, the attack was rendered useless. And to make matters worse, Biff had REALLY made Kudgel angry with the blow to the back. Kudgel swung his club with one hand, striking Biff in the chin. Biff flew high into the air and came crashing down hard, but he flew back-first into one of the pillars on the arena. Biff accidentally destroyed the pillar, but paid it no mind.

Biff glared daggers at Kudgel, but stopped short when he saw the giant's eyes widen. Biff raised his eyebrow in confusion as he looked down. He suddenly saw something that made his eyes widen as well. In the place of the pillar he had just destroyed was a barrel with the words 'TNT' painted on it.

A light went on inside Biff's head. _"If my punches can't hurt him, maybe this stuff can!"_ He thought. He reached for the TNT.

"Don't touch that!" Kudgel ordered as he charged at Biff, swinging his club. "Away from it!"

Biff smirked as he picked up the barrel. Just in time, Biff then rolled out of the way, allowing Kudgel to run straight past him. Holding the TNT barrel under on his his arms, Biff waited for the opportune moment to strike, and he had a good idea as to when that would be.

Kudgel skidded to a halt (eventually) and spun around. The giant charged again, hoping to plow through Biff and set off the TNT before he could use it.

Biff was anticipating this, however, and easily avoided the charge. The bodybuilder turned around and saw Kudgel skidding to a halt again, but this time, the Kremling was trying to regain his footing again.

The blonde man, smirking, brought the TNT barrel from underneath his arm and bowled in directly into Kudgel's back. **(HIT)**

"YEEEEOW!" Kudgel shouted, reaching for his back. He then turned around. "That hurt."

Now seeing how to defeat him, Biff didn't have time to ponder his chances, as Kudgel leapt high into the air. Quickly seeing that the giant was about to land directly on top of him, Biff dove to the side as Kudgel's feet struck the stone arena, making a few cracks.

Standing straight, Kudgel walked in Biff's direction. Biff backed away just as Kudgel attacked with another swing of his club.

The huge Kremling approached Biff again. Once he got within range, Kudgel swung his club horizontally. Biff was lucky enough to duck as the huge club went over his head. Grabbing the first chance he got, Biff ran away.

Kudgel narrowed his eyes. "So you run from a battle, eh?" He asked. "Very well. I'll just run after you."

The giant Kremling ran at Biff again. The blonde man quickly slipped to the side as Kudgel ran past. While Kudgel was trying to stop himself from running, Biff slammed a fist into one of the pillars, destroying it in an instant. Looking down, Biff saw another TNT barrel. Picking it up, Biff turned to prepare for Kudgel to charge him again, but stopped short when he saw Kudgel already running at him. Kudgel plowed straight into Biff, making him send the TNT flying off the edge of the stone arena.

Kudgel smirked. "Looks like I'm getting the upper hand, here." He mused.

Biff grunted as he got to his feet. "Oh, yeah?" He asked.

Kudgel replied with another club strike to the face, sending Biff flying several feet away. "Yeah."

Biff, rubbing his jaw in pain, slowly got to his feet. Looking at Kudgel, he saw the giant rushing him again. Narrowing his eyes, Biff rolled out of the way as Kudgel ran right on by.

"_He's running faster."_ Biff deduced as he demolished another pillar. _"I need to make this quick."_

Biff quickly picked up the barrel and turned to see Kudgel charging him again. Biff rolled to the side, allowing the giant to miss him again.

After doing this, Biff prepared to throw the TNT into Kudgel's back, but instead saw the huge Kremling charging him a third time. As quickly as he could, Biff jumped to the side. Kudgel saw that he had missed and started stopping.

After he had come to a full stop again, Kudgel suddenly felt himself losing his balance. Biff quickly threw the barrel into Kudgel's back while he tried to regain his footing. **(HIT)**

"This isn't going as well as I had hoped." Kudgel said as he got to his feet.

"What're you gonna do about it now, huh?" Biff asked.

Kudgel didn't answer. Instead, he leapt high into he air again. Biff waited until Kudgel's shadow appeared over him to move out of the way. Kudgel came crashing down hard, making some more cracks in the arena.

Biff rubbed his chin in thought. _"Maybe I can pull a Mario here."_ He thought.

Kudgel leapt into the air again, over Biff. The bodybuilder ran out of the way and quickly ran to a spot that already had some cracks in the floor.

The giant Kremling, unaware of what Biff was planning, leapt into the air again. Once the time was right, Biff ran out of the way. Kudgel landed on the stone flooring, but once he did, the stone blocks he had landed on gave away and crumbled. Kudgel wasn't prepared for this to happen and dropped into the abyss below.

Biff looked down the hole in the arena and watched as Kudgel vanished below the clouds. "Yes! I got him!" He said in triumph. He then looked around. "Now how am I supposed to get down from here?"

Suddenly, Biff heard a deep laugh coming from behind. Daring to look over his shoulder, Biff jumped when he saw Kudgel floating from underneath the arena, engulfed in a white circle, most likely the strange energy he had absorbed earlier.

Still flying in the circle, Kudgel flew headfirst at Biff, swinging his club. Seeing that Kudgel was flying much faster than he could run, Biff dove to the side, allowing the giant to pass.

Kudgel quickly turned around and dove at Biff again. Biff ducked under him as Kudgel continued on. As quickly as he could, Biff destroyed another pillar and picked up the TNT barrel.

No sooner had he done this when Kudgel flew at him again. Biff, thinking amazingly quickly, tossed the TNT barrel into the air and jumped. Kudgel flew underneath him and continued on. Biff landed on his feet and quickly caught the TNT barrel.

Turning around, Biff saw that the strange energy encircling Kudgel had vanished, dropping him to the ground.

Sensing his final chance, Biff threw the TNT barrel at Kudgel while he was getting up. It slammed straight into his back. **(HIT)**

"Impossible…" Kudgel moaned as he blacked out. "I'm way stronger than him…"

Biff shoved both fists into the air and waved to the imaginary crowd around him. "You? Stronger than ME? Forget about it!"

**(END BATTLE – BIFF WINS)**

Suddenly, Biff was engulfed in a white light, clouding his vision.

**(Gusty Gulch)**

When the light cleared, Biff found that he was back at the top of the cliff with the rest of the team.

"Biff! You won?" Goombaria asked.

"Sure did." Biff replied. "Unfortunately, I couldn't get that energy he absorbed from the book."

"I wonder what it was, anyway." Luigi pondered.

"You punks'll never find out!"

Everyone turned to see Kudgel getting to his feet. The giant sneered at them. "What we're after is WAY more powerful than the Power Crystals! Our boss is going to use the Ancient Essences to do something Tatanga could never HOPE to accomplish!"

"What about poor Maple?" Daisy demanded. "What does she have to do with this?"

"Ha! You'd really think I'd blab about that!" Kudgel laughed. "No freaking way!"

Without giving anyone a chance to react, Kudgel vanished from sight.

"He's probably gone back to his boss." Waluigi muttered.

"Well, let's get this book back to Toadsworth." Vivan said, holding the book in her hands.

"Yeah. Maybe he can tell us what's going on." Luigi said.

**(Unknown Location)**

Maple groaned as she slowly woke up from her chloroform-induced sleep. When she finally woke up, she quickly saw that she wasn't in her kingdom anymore, but rather in a cold, stone-walled cell of some sort.

"W-Where a I?" Maple asked as she stood up. She suddenly remembered what had happened the night before. "That's right! I was coming back from a date with Waluigi when those goons jumped me!"

Biting her fingernails, Maple started to worry. "I sure hope Plum's alright! If those goons got her as well, then I'll never forgive myself! And what about Waluigi! I saw him running at those guys just before they knocked me out!"

Maple rushed over to the door to her cell and twisted the doorknob. She wasn't surprised to find it locked.

The tan-haired princess sighed. From the looks of things, she couldn't do anything to escape. She was about to go over to the side of the cell to sulk when she heard a voice coming from the other side of the door. Maple curiously pressed her ear against the door to listen in.

"You disappoint me, Kudgel." A voice sighed. Maple bet that it was the leader behind her kidnapping.

"I'm real sorry, boss." Kudgel replied. "I honestly thought I could get that strongman."

"Look, lizard. I didn't hire you to think, because I know your head isn't meant for that." The leader snapped. "Now that Luigi and Waluigi know about this, they'll end up racing us to the Ancient Essences."

Maple felt like shouted for joy, but prevented herself from doing so. Now she knew that Waluigi was trying to save her, and had teamed up with Luigi and some others to do so.

"Well, I suppose that the main thing is that you DID manage to bring that Ancient Essence here." The leader sighed. "I guess that we just need to pick up the pace to get the others."

Feeling that she had heard enough, Maple backed away from the door. When she reached the other side of the room, she leaned against the wall and slid down it. Maple sighed and curled into a ball.

"I can only hope that Waluigi finds me soon." Maple said softly. "When I told myself I wanted to be like Peach and Daisy, I didn't mean it to be like this."


	4. Koopa Rappa

**(Unknown Location)**

The evil leader stroked his chin in thought, not really sure how he should react. Yes, Kudgel had lost his battle and now Luigi knew about what the villains were looking for. However, Kudgel also brought back an Ancient Essense, which was a good sign.

Deciding not to punish Kudgel, the leader went on to the next task: Obtaining the task Ancient Essence. He looked into the shadows, at his next minion. "For your sake, I should hope that you will be able to pull this off."

The odd-shaped figure nodded. "Yes. However, me have complications with plumber's team finding out." He explained.

"Instead of wondering how you know such a big word, I'll order you to ignore that and get this done anyway."

The figure stepped out of the shadows, revealing a strange, brown, Koopa-like creature with long arms and a spiked shell. "Don't worry." Boom Boom said confidently. "Me take good care of plumber."

**(Peach's Castle)**

"Well Toadsworth, here's the book." Daisy said, handing the old book back to the elderly toad. "So you were saying that this book can help us?"

Toadsworth nodded and opened the book. "Yes. You see, this book is about Monstro Land, and I have a pretty good idea on what these villains are after."

"What's that, Mr. Toadsworth?" Goombaria asked curiously.

The elderly toad flipped a few more pages until coming upon his destination. "Here. I'll read it out of the book." He announced to the team before looking down at the book and reading out of the first chapter. "And it was because of this severe and completely random accident where the seven founders of Monstro Land came upon a pyramid deep in the heart of Calamari Desert. Upon going in, the founders came upon something that astounded even the wisest among them. The sheer beauty of this magnificent treasure stunned every last one of them."

"Treasure?" Waluigi asked. He then chuckled. "If Wario was here, he'd be getting excited right about now."

Toadsworth continued. "However, all of the founders saw that this treasure was worth more than a king's ransom in money. They knew that if this treasure fell into the wrong hands, it could spell disaster. So instead of taking the treasure, the founders left the pyramid. Then one of the founders, a Magikoopa, sealed the pyramid off using his magic. Then, to ensure that no one would enter again, he broke the magic spell into seven mystical pieces."

"Hey!" Biff pointed out. "Could that be that 'Ancient Essence' that Kremling was talking about?"

"Probably." Luigi nodded.

Again, Toadsworth continued. "One piece was given to each of the seven founders of Monstro Land to hold until death. They knew that it was best to stay apart, because if all seven Ancient Essences were brought to the sealed pyramid door together, the seal would break, giving the wrong people access to the treasure." With that, Toadsworth closed the book.

"But this doesn't make sense." Luigi scratched his head. "How could the Ancient Essence be pulled from that book if the founders of Monstro Land held it on their person?"

"The book doesn't go into that, I'm afraid." Toadsworth scratched his head. "However, one thing I DO know is that this book was written by the Magikoopa that sealed the pyramid. He wrote this book about the history of Monstro Land, and died about ten years later. He was the last of the founders to die."

"I take it that he doesn't specify this treasure either?" Vivian asked.

Toadsworth shook his head. "No. If he did, everyone would know what the treasure was, and he didn't want the wrong people, like these villains, to find out. However, in the next chapter, he says where the second Ancient Essence ended up."

"Where?" Luigi asked.

"Each of the remaining chapters covers the life of one of the founders. It should mention where each of them ended up at the end of each chapter." Toadsworth again opened the book and started reading the last part of chapter two. "And so, the second founder, a wise old Pinata, went back to his home on Isle Delfino. Once there, he retired to his home on Rico Harbor until his death in 1843."

"So we need to search for this old guy's house on Rice Harbor?" Waluigi asked. "Shouldn't pose too much of a problem."

"Perhaps not, but for some odd reason, whoever's in charge of these villains also knows where the Ancient Essences are." Toadsworth explained. "If you're to have any chance at stopping them, my boy, you'd better get moving now."

"Well, how do we get to Isle Delfino in the first place?" Goombaria asked. "The plane only runs for the royal family."

"And what am I?" Daisy asked jokingly. "I'm sure I can get us a lift on that plane."

"Well, it's worth a shot." Luigi replied with a shrug. "If this doesn't work, the professor has that fighter jet parking at the mansion."

"I'm afraid you're going to have to go to the professor, my boy." Toadsworth sighed. "The plane will only run for Princess Peach."

Daisy sighed. "Well, so much for that."

"Let's go see the professor, then." Luigi nodded. "Hopefully, the Gadd Jet is still running?"

"…'Gadd Jet'?" Toadsworth asked. "The Gadg-"

"Yes, we already did that awful, awful joke." Waluigi interrupted, not really wanting Toadsworth to finish the sentence.

**(Luigi's Mansion)**

"Hey, professor!" Luigi called out as he and his team entered the mansion. "You here? We sorta need your help!"

"Over here, Luigi!"

Everyone looked in the direction of the voice and saw a small figure stumbling down a hallway, his head blocked out by the huge mound of laundry in the basket he was carrying.

"What the heck are you doing, professor?" Biff asked.

"I'm helping Shivers with the laundry, my boy!" Gadd chuckled from behind all the clothes. "Melody can't very well do it with her broken legs, you know. So what brings you all back here so soon?"

"We need to get to Isle Delfino, and the only way is with the Gadd Jet." Luigi explained.

"Oh! You want to use the jet again, do you?" Gadd laughed. "Okay. I'm going down to the basement anyway. Let's go, everyone!"

With that, Gadd walked into the open doorway leading into the basement. However, he tripped on the first step and tumbled down the rest of the way, sending all of the laundry scattering everywhere.

**(Later…)**

Biff closed the hood of the Gadd Jet and tossed the empty fuel can into a corner. "Okay, professor!" He called out. "The tank's full!"

"Great, Biff! Now we can get you all going!" Gadd waddled over to Luigi and held out a key.

Luigi stared, surprised. "You're not coming?" He asked.

"Gosh, no!" The old man laughed. "I need to help Shivers and Slim around the house and take care of the kids."

"Well, we'll be sure to bring the jet back once we're done with it." Luigi replied and the team piled into the jet. "Take care, professor."

With that, Luigi vanished into the jet and closed the door. The green-clad plumber worked his way to the cockpit of the plane, sat down at the pilot's chair and jammed the key into the ignition, starting the motor.

Gadd, on the other hand, pressed a button on the wall beside the door, which caused the far wall to open up, revealing a way out. In a matter of seconds, Luigi got the jet going. The jet exited the house and lifted off the ground, flying off towards Isle Delfino.

The old professor walked just outside of the opened door and looked in the direction the jet had gone. "May the force be with you!" He shouted as he did the Vulcan peace sign.

**(Delfino Island)**

"Are we there yet?" Goombaria asked, peering out a window.

"No." Waluigi said flatly.

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"NO!"

"…"

"…"

"…Are we there yet?"

Waluigi screamed, ran over to a beam and started whacking his head against it.

"We're here, guys!" Luigi called from the cockpit. "Isle Delfino!"

Everyone quickly gathered around another window and saw the beautiful Isle Delfino coming in.

"Wow!" Vivian said in awe. "It's everything I've ever dreamed of!"

"Yep." Daisy said with a smile. "It's a real great place for a vacation."

Luigi flew the plane over to the airstrip and landed it. The jet slowly came to a stop after travelling for about fifty feet down the strip. After the jet came to a complete stop, the door opened and everyone got off, stepping onto the ground.

"Well, now what?" Biff asked.

"We need to find Rico Harbor." Luigi replied. "It's on the other side of the island, but I think there's a warp pipe around here that leads to it."

"Then let's search it out then." Goombaria said. "We've gotta find that Ancient Essence before these villains do."

"Right you are, but we need to find this founder's old house to do so." Daisy sighed.

"Hey! Youse that brother of dat Mario guy!"

Everyone looked in the direction of the new voice and saw a middle-aged Pinata with a mustache and a business suit, complete with shades, running over.

Luigi's eyes opened in surprise. "Don Pinata? What're you doing here? I thought you lived in Rogueport."

"I retired from my job as head of da Pinata Syndicate." Don Pinata explained. "After I left Frankie in charge, I retired here."

"Yeah. I guess you wouldn't really want to spend retirement in a place like Rogueport." Luigi rubbed the back of his head.

"But why are you in such a rush?" Waluigi asked.

"Because youse guys arrived at da best time possible!" Don Pinata explained. "Dere's something invading Delfino Square and it won't leave! Do youse think youse guys can get it outta here?"

"Not a problem." Luigi replied as he looked at his team. "It may be one of the villains."

The team followed Don Pinata into the small town. However, once they got to the main square, they were both surprised and disappointed. Because this strange 'thing' invading Isle Delfino and causing a ruckus wasn't one of the villains.

"What the heck is that thing!" Biff asked.

A tentacle slapped Luigi across the face. The green-clad plumber looked up in awe. "It's a…A…."

"…A giant Blooper!"

The huge Blooper, the one that Mario had told Luigi all about, let out a strange-sounding roar.

"Mario told me that this thing was big, but I never thought it would be THIS big!" Luigi said.

"Well, Don Pinata wants us to take it out, so we'll do just that." Daisy said, cracking her knuckles. "I'll handle this."

"You can't be serious, Daisy!" Luigi said. "Look at the size of this thing! It'll kill you!"

"Trust me." Daisy said with a smirk.

Reluctantly, Luigi backed away with the rest of the team as Daisy approached the giant Blooper.

"Let's see if you're as bad as Mario says you are." Daisy said.

The Blooper roared and lifted its tentacles into the air.

**(BATTLE: START!)**

**(MINI-BOSS: GOOPER BLOOPER)**

**(HEALTH: 3 HP)**

The Blooper lashed out with all four of its main tentacles, but Daisy knew what to expect. The brown-haired princess rolled out of the way as the Blooper's tentacles slammed into the ground with amazing force. Daisy jumped on one of the tentacles while it was still buried in the ground and rushed along it. Once she reached the Blooper's body, Daisy landed a hard kick just under its right eye. The Blooper winced, but the attack didn't damage it.

Quickly retaliating, the Blooper grabbed Daisy with one of its tentacles and slammed her into the ground. Holding her arm in pain, Daisy slowly stood up.

"_This thing is really asking for it!"_ Daisy thought as she charged again.

The Blooper lashed out with all four tentacles, but they all hit the ground around Daisy as she ran straight at its face. Daisy pulled her foot back and delivered another hard kick, this one straight between the Blooper's eyes.

Unfortunately, this attack proved to be as futile as the first. The Blooper grabbed her with a tentacle again and threw her away.

Daisy slammed back-first into a wall and fell onto her stomach. The brunette princess groaned as she got to her feet.

"_My attacks are too weak!"_ Daisy thought as she narrowed her eyes at her huge opponent. _"I really wish that there were a way for me to defeat this thing!"_

The Blooper then surprised Daisy by spinning in circles, all of its tentacles outstretched. What surprised Daisy even more was that the Blooper was moving towards her as it spun.

Thinking quickly, Daisy ducked. The Blooper's tentacles soared over the princess' head several times before the Blooper stopped spinning, plopped down and became dizzy.

"_This would be my best chance to attack!"_ Daisy thought. _"But how do I attack it?"_

A light suddenly went on inside Daisy's head as her eyes widened. _"Of course! How could I have forgotten!"_

Running over to stand directly in front of the Blooper's face, Daisy outstretched her arms and concentrated.

However, before she could think anything further, one of the Blooper's tentacles slapped her across the face with enough force to send her flying at least ten feet away.

Rubbing her jaw, Daisy got to her feet and spun around to face the giant Blooper. _"Looks like I have to act as soon as it dizzies itself."_ She thought.

The Blooper swung its tentacles at Daisy again, which the princess easily avoided. She knew she had to finish this battle quickly and she had to last until the right moment to strike.

After another failed attempt at a hit, the Blooper started spinning again. Seeing the attack coming, Daisy ducked and watched as the tentacles spun overhead. Sooner than later, the attack stopped and the Blooper started wobbling in place. Daisy, sensing her chance, ran out in front of the giant Blooper, spread her arms and started concentrating.

Everyone standing at the sidelines suddenly saw the gem on Daisy's dress start to glow a bright white, as well as the hands of the brunette herself.

"Eat this, squid!" Daisy shouted as she lashed out her arms.

Everyone watched in amazement as Daisy fired a glowing beam of white energy straight into the Blooper's face. This was enough to do some damage. **(HIT)**

The Blooper shook off the effects of the dizziness and roared. Meanwhile, the rest of the team watched Daisy's display in shock.

"How the heck did she just do that!" Biff asked, pointed a finger at Daisy.

"It's gotta be related to the powers of the Power Crystal on her dress!" Luigi replied. "She must be able to control the abilities of the crystal after being exposed to it most of her life!"

"Okay, you monster!" Daisy shouted. "Now that I know how to defeat you, I'll-"

Daisy didn't get to finish her sentence. The Blooper spat out a blob of ink at her and covered her from head to toe. Daisy blinked a few times, then narrowed her eyes.

"Okay! That does it!" Daisy shouted. "You mess with my wardrobe, you mess with me!"

Daisy ran at the Blooper, only to realize that the ink covering her was slowing her down significantly. However, this wouldn't stop her, and she pressed on as best as she could.

The Blooper swung a tentacle at Daisy again, which the brunette easily dodged, even with all of the ink hindering her vision. The brunette quickly shook her head back and forth and managed to get a good amount of the ink off her face. When she was satisfied with her sight, Daisy advanced again.

The Blooper swung another tentacle at Daisy, and it caught her off guard, taking her feet out from under her. Daisy let out an awkward squawk as she landed on her back.

"_This thing's quicker than Mario gave credit for."_ Daisy thought as she jumped to her feet. _"I need to be careful here if I'm going to pull through."_

Daisy suddenly saw the Blooper begin to wind up for another spin. Daisy stood at attention, ready to act when the time came. The Blooper started spinning in circles again, tentacles outstretched. Daisy prepared to duck when she saw that the Blooper was moving its tentacles up and down as well as spinning them, making it impossible for Daisy to duck under for more than two seconds.

Thinking quickly, Daisy leapt into the air as the Blooper's tentacles soared underneath her feet. Daisy found herself falling towards the Blooper, and new she needed to try something fast to avoid damage. It was then that the brunette noticed that she was next to a building. Planting her feet into the side of the building's wall, Daisy sprung off it and flew over the Blooper with ease.

The Blooper tried following her, but it was already too dizzy from it's spinning attack. The tentacles stopped moving as the Blooper flopped down in dizziness.

Sensing her chance, Daisy ran over in front of the Blooper's face and started concentrating again. Within seconds, her hands and the gem on her dress were glowing again.

Everyone watched as Daisy fired another beam of energy at the giant monster. The sheer force of the attack, caused all of the remaining bits of ink to fly off of Daisy's face and clothes. The energy beam slammed into the Blooper's face, directly between the eyes. **(HIT)**

The Blooper quickly regained its senses and roared at Daisy, preparing for its final onslaught.

Daisy smirked. "Oh, so you're third barrage of attacks will be just as lame as the ink-spitting? That hardly did anything."

The brunette princess started laughing, but that all stopped when she saw the Blooper lift itself into the air. The giant sea creature rose up about ten feet, then started floating as if it was in the water. The Blooper then flew straight at Daisy, the pointed end of its head getting ready to run the princess through.

Daisy did the only thing she could do: Turn around and run. Looking back as she ran, Daisy saw the Blooper, still floating in midair, turn on a dime and float at her again. _"If I can only damage it when it's dizzy, I have to avoid this for as long as I can."_ Daisy thought. _"Something tells me that's going to be easier said than done."_

Daisy continued avoiding the Blooper's charging attacks for a good twenty seconds and the creature still wasn't slowing down. Daisy growled at the strangely-high stamina the Blooper had, and knew that she wouldn't be able to run forever.

Suddenly, another light went on inside, Daisy's head. As she ran, Daisy waved her hand at a nearby fruit stand, concentrating. A basket at the stand suddenly became covered in the strange, Power Crystal energy and lifted off the ground as well. Daisy swung her hand in the Blooper's direction, sending the basket flying straight into the monster's face. This didn't damage it, but it DID manage to bring it back down to the ground.

"That couldn't be an effect from the Power Crystal as well, could it!" Goombaria asked, wide-eyed.

"It HAS to be!" Luigi shook his head. "I can't think of any other way that could be possible!"

"We'll have to ask Daisy once this battle finishes." Vivian suggested. "If anyone knows about this, it's her."

Seeing the Blooper land on the ground, Daisy stopped running and started approaching the monster, only to receive a slap to the face from one of the tentacles.

While Daisy was stunned, the Blooper spat another wad of ink at the princess. Daisy quickly saw the ink coming and got out of the way, only a small amount of the ink splattering on her dress. While it didn't look like much, it somehow still slowed the princess down while she ran.

As soon as she avoided the inky projectile, Daisy noticed the Blooper lashing out with its tentacles again. Daisy, no knowing what to expect, easily avoided the attack. Seeing that it wasn't getting anywhere, the Blooper prepared another spin attack. Daisy, knowing it was on its last legs, wasn't sure if she should duck or jump.

She didn't need to do either. The Blooper was spinning so fast that it lifted itself off the ground. The Blooper spun into the air, arced down and started charging headfirst at Daisy like a drill. Daisy's eyes widened as she ran to the side. The Blooper crashed headfirst into the concrete of Delfino Square, and combined with the sheer dizziness of the spin, it was too weak to get back up.

Grabbing her chance, Daisy ran around to stare down the Blooper's now-swirling eyes. Concentrating again, Daisy felt the energy of the Power Crystal flowing through her body. Once she built up enough energy, Daisy fired a third beam of Crystal energy at the Blooper's face, obliterating what health it had left. **(HIT)**

The Blooper shrieked as the final blow sent it flying hundreds of feet into the air. After hanging in the air for what must have been fifteen seconds, the Blooper landed in the ocean miles away, resulting in a huge splash.

As Daisy swung her arm through the air, the remaining bits of Power Crystal energy flowed off her hand as she smiled and winked. "Take THAT, monster!" She said.

**(END BATTLE – DAISY WINS)**

Daisy brushed her hands off as she turned around, only to see the shock/amazed faces of her team. "What is it, guys?" She asked.

"What the heck was up with that fighting, Daisy?" Luigi asked. "Something about the Power Crystal?"

Daisy nodded with a cheerful smile. "Yep. You see, during those months after that adventure you had, Luigi, I trained myself to bend the power of the crystal to my will. Now I can use it however I like and not get drained from the power."

Luigi nodded, impressed. "I'm surprised you didn't tell me, Daisy."

"What, and miss seeing your stunned face when you see me in action?" Daisy laughed. "No way!"

"Well, now that the Blooper's gone, what do we do now?" Biff asked.

"We go to Rico Harbor and find the Ancient Essence before the villains do, that's what!" Waluigi shouted. "Let's go!"

Luigi folded his arms. "And where do you suggest we look in Rico Harbor, genius?" He asked. "That place is covered with houses."

Everyone was so wrapped up in watching the two plumbers argue again that they didn't notice Goombaria walk off.

"I don't know, but we need to hurry!" Waluigi replied, waving his arms in the air again.

"How can we hurry if we don't know where to look!" Luigi countered, also waving his arms in the air. "It could take us all of next week to find the right place!"

"To save Maple, I'd be willing to search for a MONTH!"

"Well, we don't HAVE a month!"

Every Pinata and Noki in the area watched as the two plumbers continued their heated argument. Luigi and Waluigi pressed their faces together, staring into each other eyes.

"I really don't like it when you consider me a gah-nat!" Wwaluigi shouted.

"It's pronounced 'gnat', you twit! The G is silent!"

"See! You're calling me a gah-nat now!"

"No, I'm correcting your spelling!"

"Hey, guys!"

Luigi and Waluigi stopped fighting and saw Goombaria waddling over. "I asked a Pinata about the whereabouts of the house the founder lived in and he said it's been turned into a tourist attraction." The goomba girl explained.

The two plumbers stood in silence for a few seconds before falling over.

**(Rico Harbor)**

The team walked along the docks of Rico Harbor, looking at the massive amounts of buildings. They had spent the past while searching for the founder's old house and so far have had no luck in finding it.

"The Pinata I asked said it would be clearly marked." Goombaria mused. "I don't understand how this is taking so long."

"Well, we need to hurry." Luigi said. "The villains probably know exactly where to go."

"Wait! Is that it?" Vivian pointed out, looking at a building with a sign in front of it.

The team ran over to the sign and read it over. Once they read that the building belonged to a Pinata from Monstro Land and had been turned into a tourist attraction, they knew they had found the right place.

"Can we just go in?" Daisy asked, scratching her head.

"I would think so." Luigi nodded. "The door's open."

The six heroes walked into the old house and quickly saw that most of the rooms were blocked off by ropes across the doorways.

"Well, it IS a tourist attraction." Biff piped up. "My guess is that they don't want people waltzing into whatever room they want."

"Sure, but the thing with the Ancient Essence is probably in one of those rooms." Waluigi sighed. "We'll need to overstep the boundaries and search."

Before anyone could reply, they heard a loud crash coming from upstairs.

"What was that!" Vivin asked.

"Sounded like a window breaking!" Daisy replied. "Let's go and see!"

The team rushed upstairs, hoping to find out what the problem was. Once the team reached the upper floor, they passed by three frightened Nokis, who quickly ran back downstairs again.

"What's their problem?" Waluigi asked.

The team curiously went into the room the Nokis had apparently come from, and once they did, they saw a scene that made them freeze. A strange-looking creature was in the picking up a walking stick from the corner of the room. The window n the far side of the room was shattered, showing how the villain had come in.

Luigi sighed. "Please tell me that's not who I think it is." He muttered.

"Who the heck are you?" Goombaria asked.

The figure turned around and saw the team. With a smile, the strange-looking Koopa-like creature put on a pair of shades. After placing the staff on the ground, the turtle started doing strange hand movements and started rapping.

_"Boom Boom big and Boom Boom bad!"_

_"Stupid plumbers make Boom Boom mad!"_

_"Boom Boom magic and Boom Boom power!"_

_"Make dumb plumbers weak like flowers!"_

_"When the battles turn unfair!"_

_"Me spread wings and take to air!"_

_"Then Boom Boom comes crashing down!"_

_"With a piledrive to the ground!"_

_"Boom Boom big and Boom Boom bad!"_

_"Stupid plumbers make Boom Boom mad!"_

_"Boom Boom!"_

After finishing, Boom Boom folded his arms and tried to look cool.

A huge sweatdrop hung over everyone else's heads. "That is single-handedly the worst freestyle rap I've ever heard." Waluigi said, shaking his head.

"Hey!" Boom Boom said as he put his shades away. "You no diss the 'Boom Boom Rap'!"

"Whoever this leader is, he has the world's worst tastes in henchmen." Goombaria sighed. "First the Kremling and now this dropout."

"What the heck are you doing back, Boom Boom?" Luigi said. "I thought Mario and I taught you your lesson back in Ice Land."

"It take more than beating to bring Boom Boom down!" Boom Boom said proudly. "Me show you how much skill me have. But first, me have business to take care of."

Boom Boom picked up the staff and, like Kudgel, waved his hand over it. Suddenly, a white mist extracted from the walking stick and flew into a device on the strange turtle's arm.

"The Ancient Essence!" Vivian gasped. "Oh, no! We're too late!"

"We'll have to beat it out of him!" Luigi said. "Let's get him!"

With that, the team advance of the strange turtle. As quickly as he could, Boom Boom activated a device much like the one Krudgel had, blinding everyone in a white light. When the light cleared, Boom Boom had vanished.

Daisy sighed. "Great. He's gone and he took the Ancient Essence with him."

"Well, now what?" Biff asked.

"I guess we go back to Toadsworth and try to find the next one." Luigi replied.

"Wait…" Daisy said as she looked around. "Where's Waluigi?"

**(The Sky)**

Waluigi opened his eyes and quickly found that he wasn't in the old Pinata's house anymore. Instead, he was standing on a stone block suspended above the clouds. Only when he looked down did the purple plumber notice more blocks floating up towards him. The blocks formed together to create a battle arena, much like what had happened when Biff fought Krudgel. If Waluigi had faced Boom Boom before, he would have seen that this arena looked exactly like the turtle's arena from the past, complete with a few small platforms hanging in midair at different heights.

The purple plumber growled. "Come out here and fight, you rapper wannabe!"

"Me no wannabe!"

Waluigi spun around and saw Boom Boom approaching with a mad look in his eyes.

"Me do good job in taking you out!" Boom Boom said. "Me beat you good!"

The purple plumber narrowed his eyes and clenched his right hand into a fist. Dark flames sprouted from his hand. "That's what you think, buster!"

**(BATTLE: START!)**

**(BOSS: BOOM BOOM)**

**(HEALTH: 3 HP)**

Boom Boom started the battle by charging at Waluigi, his rock-hard fist engulfed in a strange energy. Waluigi, feeling the intense power of the turtle's attack, quickly leaned to the side. Boom Boom's fist soared by the plumber's head, missing only by mere inches.

While he was still in this position, Waluigi thrust his fist, still engulfed in dark flames, into Boom Boom's chest. This sent the strange turtle flying back several feet, landing on his back.

Suddenly, Boom Boom jumped back onto his feet, without a scratch. Waluigi stared with wide eyes. "But that was one of my most powerful attacks! How the heck did that not do any damage!" He shouted.

Boom Boom smirked. "It take more than puny attack to hurt me!" He shouted in return.

"_Looks like I have to find his weak spot."_ Waluigi thought. _"Man. What's that skin of his made of? One of my most powerful attacks didn't hurt him in the least!"_

While Waluigi was distracted, Boom Boom raced at him and lashed out his fist again, doing another punch. This time, the punch made contact, making Waluigi fly into the air and land on one of the floating platforms with a loud crack.

Waluigi slowly got to his feet in time to see Boom Boom leap onto another of the floating platforms. The purple plumber breathed in and out a few times while glaring daggers at the strange turtle.

Boom Boom raised a hand into the air and shot a bolt of lightning into the air. Waluigi stepped back in surprise as he looked into the sky. Suddenly, he saw four bolts of lightning raining down from the sky.

Quickly jumping off the platform, Waluigi started running backwards. The four lightning bolts struck the ground at his feet, narrowly missing him every time one struck. Once the fourth bolt struck the ground, Boom Boom stopped the attack and jumped off the floating platform.

"You get enough of magic powers, plumber?" Boom Boom asked.

"Yeah. Way to much." Waluigi muttered.

"Well, you get ready for more!" The turtle replied.

With that, Boom Boom lunged forward in another power punch. Waluigi quickly avoided the attack by running to the side. Boom Boom slid to a stop, seeing that he had missed his target. Changing his direction, Boom Boom charged up another power punch and lunged forward. Luckily, Waluigi saw this coming as well and got to the side before the punch could land.

Boom Bom stopped himself again and glared daggers at Waluigi. "Okay! You have taste of lightning!" He shouted as he raised a hand.

As Boom Boom shot the lightning into the sky, Waluigi quickly started running. As he ran, he suddenly came up with an idea. Working his way closer to Boom Boom, he charged up another Dark Punch, engulfing his fist in dark purple flames.

Lightning rained down on the arena floor as Waluigi ran up to Boom Boom. Deciding to try his plan out, Waluigi ran behind Boom Boom and delivered the powerful Dark Punch to his back. Boom Boom flew forward, straight into the path of one of his lightning bolts. This proved to be affective, as the lightning went right through Boom Boom, shocking him enough to damage him. **(HIT)**

Boom Boom landed on the ground once the lightning stopped, but quickly got to his feet. "Cheap shot! You cheap!" He accused.

"Look who's talking." Waluigi muttered, igniting his fist again. "Well, now that I know your weakness, I can beat you easily."

"You no count on it!" Boom Boom accused and rushed forward in another power punch.

Just as Boom Boom came within range, Waluigi swung his fist, slamming his flame-covered palm straight into the oncoming turtle's chest. Boom Boom flew off to the side and, much to Waluigi's surprise, went over the edge of the arena.

"Did I beat him?" Waluigi asked.

The question was quickly answered, as Boom Boom rose into view again. Waluigi was expecting to see him riding up on a stone block, but quickly saw two large, white wings sprouting from his back, constantly flapping to keep the turtle in midair.

"Huh?" Waluigi did a double take.

"When the battle turns unfair, me spread wings and take to air!" Boom Boom rapped.

Before Waluigi could criticize the turtle's rapping, Boom Boom zoomed in like a Bullet Bill, his wings giving him more speed. Waluigi didn't have time to dodge as Boom Boom plowed headfirst into the purple plumber's stomach. Waluigi was carried high into the air before Boom Boom pulled away.

Waluigi fell back down to the arena and once again landed on one of the floating platforms. Waluigi jumped to his feet and looked at Boom Boom, seeing him floating in the air.

"_I need to get him out of the air!"_ Waluigi thought as he charged up a fireball in his hand. _"This had better work!"_

Boom Boom, unaware of what Waluigi was doing, swooped down at him again. When he saw the turtle coming at him, Waluigi swung his arm like a baseball pitcher, firing the ball of dark flames straight into Boom Boom's face. The wings sprouting from the turtle's back promptly shrunk back as Boom Boom crashed into the arena surface.

The Koopa-like creature jumped to his feet and glared at Waluigi. "You pay dearly for that!" He shouted as he pulled his fist back.

Waluigi saw that Boom Boom was charging forward in another power punch. Knowing that it was easy to avoid, Waluigi stepped to the side and avoided the blow.

However, he wasn't expecting Boom Boom to have a quicker recovery rate than the last time. Only a few short seconds after missing the target, Boom Boom did an about-face and swung again. This attack was successful, striking the purple plumber in the back. Waluigi flew forward and landed on his stomach, but quickly rolled over and got up again.

Once Waluigi got to his feet, he quickly saw Boom Boom firing another bolt of lightning into the sky. The purple plumber acted quickly and started running behind the strange turtle. Once he got close, lightning started striking the ground behind him.

Waluigi knew that he only had a short time to pull this off, so he wanted to make it count. Running around Boom Boom, Waluigi charged up a Dark Punch and slammed it into the back of his head. Boom Boom flew forward, straight into the path of a lightning bolt. Electricity flowed through his body for about three seconds before he fell to the ground. **(HIT)**

Boom Boom growled and jumped to his feet. "Me mad now! You in for it now!"

"Yeah, yeah. You keep telling yourself that." Waluigi muttered.

Boom Boom pulled his fist back and flew forward in another power punch. Waluigi, in return, tossed another fastball fireball at him. The fireball slammed into Boom Boom's chest and knocked him to the ground. Boom Boom leapt to his feet as his wings shot from his back again.

The strange turtle hovered over the arena, lifting himself at least fifty feet into the air. Suddenly, Boom Boom spun around in midair and started falling towards the arena in a flaming piledrive. Waluigi quickly jumped out of the way as Boom Boom slammed into the arena.

Boom Boom stood up and looked at Waluigi with a smirk. "Then Boom Boom come crashing down, with a piledrive to the ground!" He rapped as he lifted himself off the ground again.

"Enough with the rapping, already!" Waluigi shouted as he hurled a dark fireball into the air, straight at Boom Boom.

Boom Boom swerved out of the way of the fireball and dive-bombed the arena again. Waluigi quickly got out of the way as Boom Boom swooped past. Boom Boom quickly saw that he had missed, flew out about twenty feet, turned around and zoomed back towards Waluigi from another direction.

Because Waluigi hadn't turned around yet, Boom Boom plowed into his back. Once the strange turtle carried him far enough, he pulled away, dropping Waluigi towards the arena again.

However, on his way to the arena, Waluigi turned himself around in midair and threw another fireball at Boom Boom. The fireball was a direct hit, slamming once again into Boom Boom's chest. This brought him out of his flight mode, dropping him towards the arena as well.

Both fighters landed on the cold, hard, unforgiving arena surface, where they both lay unmoving. Waluigi, having landed on one of the floating platforms, was the first to move, slowly and painfully getting to his feet. Boom Boom, whom had laded on one of the other floating platforms, quickly followed.

Once they were both on their feet, Waluigi and Boom Boom glared into each others eyes for several seconds. Waluigi clenched his fist, igniting it in purple flames. At the same time, Boom Boom engulfed his own fist in the strange energy he used with his power punches.

Both warriors lashed out at each other at the same time, leaping off their respective platforms at one another. Once they got close enough to each other, Waluigi and Boom Boom swung their energized fists. Boom Boom's fist connected with Waluigi's chin, but the purple plumber managed to land a hit to the turtle's face at the same time. Both fighters instantly flew back a couple more feet, landing on their backs again.

Once again, the two got to their feet, although they were both on the main level of the arena again.

"Me must…Admit that you…Put up decent fight." Boom Boom panted. "But…This is…End of line."

"I…Believe I speak on…Behalf of the others…When I say…" Waluigi panted just before getting into a stance. "BRING IT!"

"Very well." Boom Boom raised a hand into the air and fired another bolt of lightning into the air.

Grabbing the only chance he had left, Waluigi started running around his opponent. After running for about three seconds, lightning started hitting the ground behind him, but Waluigi kept running. Quickly reaching his destination, running behind Boom Boom, Waluigi charged a final Dark Punch and lashed out.

This final attack was enough to send the unsuspecting Boom Boom flying forward another several feet, into the path of another lightning bolt. The strange turtle was engulfed in electricity for the third and final time. **(HIT)**

"No…" Boom Boom said as he dropped to the ground, defeated. "Me is…Hip Hop Masta Koopa…"

Waluigi pulled his left foot high into the air, slammed it down and laughed heartily, knowing he had won. "You're the most pathetic excuse for a rapper I've ever seen." He said.

**(END BATTLE – WALUIGI WINS)**

Before Waluigi could figure out a way to get the Ancient Essence from Boom Boom, a bright light blinded him.

**(Rico Harbor)**

The light eventually cleared, and once it did, Waluigi saw that he was back in the house belonging to the Pinatab founder of Monstro Land, the rest of the team gathered around.

"I see you won." Luigi smirked. "Was the fight as easy as I remember it?"

Waluigi sighed. "Actually, the idiot has a surprising amount of skill." He replied.

"Me grateful for compliment."

The team looked in the direction of the voice and saw Boom Boom getting to his feet. "Okay, pal! Hand over the Ancient Essence!" Goombaria snapped.

Boom Boom smirked. "Me think not. Master needs them for plan."

"…You have no idea what the plan is, do you?" Vivian asked in a small voice.

Boom Boom shrugged with a shake of his head. "No. Me just getting paid to do work. Me the only one boss didn't tell plan to."

"And I think I can see why." Biff muttered.

"And now, Me must be going." Boom Boom said as he waved goodbye and vanished from sight.

"Well, this is just great." Daisy sighed. "They've got two of the Ancient Essences now."

"What I'm confused at is why a normal walking stick would be the carrier for the Ancient Essence in the first place." Vivian mused.

"Well, let's get back to Toadsworth." Luigi said. "Maybe he can tell us where to go next."

**(Unknown Location)**

Maple sat against the wall of her cell, the only thing on her mind being how Waluigi was doing. Ever since she overheard the leader talking with Krudge a while back, she hadn't heard anything else, even though she checked the door at least three times.

"Well, I may as well check again." Maple said to herself as she stood up and walked over to the door.

Once she arrived at the door, Maple pressed her ear against it. This time she was a lot luckier than the others, because she actually heard a conversation going on through the door.

"I am extremely glad that I didn't tell you the plan, Boom Boom." The leader grunted. "If I had, you probably would have blabbed everything to that pesky plumber and his team."

"You no trust Boom Boom's brain?" Boom Boom asked.

"I trust it about as far as I can throw Kudgel."

"But you can't."

"My point exactly."

Maple couldn't help but snicker, but kept quiet just the same as she continued to listen in.

"Look, me bring back Ancient Essence." Boom Boom insisted. "That account to something, right?"

"Fortunately for you, yes." The leader said. "Now we have two. I'll need to summon another henchman to get the third one, so you get out of my sight!"

Maple sighed as she walked back over to the wall and leaned against it.

"Being a damsel in distress really stinks." Maple pouted. "I really hope I get out of here before these goons complete the plan."


End file.
